


Agents of Children

by Togetherfitzsimmons



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom
Genre: AOS, Agents of SHIELD, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6959995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Togetherfitzsimmons/pseuds/Togetherfitzsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some say the basis of Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D is May and Coulson adopting kids and then more kids so let's put that prompt to the test. I give you May and Phil taking care of little Skye, Leo, Jemma, and Grant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agents of Children

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story, I'd appreciate your feedback. Also, please comment more prompts you'd like me to write!

"No." May said, slapping a small chemical bomb off of Skye's head. "Bad girl, you should know better than to put that on your sisters' head." She said to seven year old Jemma as three year old Skye began to cry. "No! That was my tiara! Jem-Jem said that I waz a princess!" Skye whined to May as Coulson came over with a nervous look on his face. May picked up Skye and eyed Coulson. "What'd you do?" She questioned him coldly. Coulson kept his eyes on Skye and stroked her hair gently, trying to avoid eye contact with May. "I may have lost Leo." He mumbled quietly, hoping that May wouldn't hear him. May raised her eyebrows. "You lost him?!" She asked in disbelief. Coulson nodded embarrassingly. "How?" May pressured, propping Skye up on her hip. "I set him in his room to watch Animal Planet and closed the door. When I came back, he was gone." Coulson explained as thirteen year old Grant walked up to them, his white shirt dirtied with who knows what. "I found him. He's hiding behind Lola in the garage. Who names their car anyways?" He asked sarcastically with a role of his eyes. "Really?" Jemma piped up, running to hug Grant. Now that she knew where Leo was, she wanted to find him and try something. When she was about to wrap her arms around him, he pushed her away. "Don't touch me." Grant snarled in a way that made Jemma shiver. "Okay." She said with a frown, making puppy dog eyes. Jemma hated it when her hugs were turned down. "Grant, go to your room now. Jemma's still little and needs her big brother." May said with a glare as Grant sighed and turned his back, walking down the hall to his room where he slammed the door once inside. Once he was gone, Coulson knelt down so he was at eye level with Jemma. "It's okay, Jems. Grant is probably just in a bad mood but I wouldn't mind a hug." Coulson said nonchalantly in a childish voice. Hearing this made Jemma's face light up with a grin and she instantly wrapped her arms around his larger frame and squeezed as tightly as she could. "Thank you!" She squealed happily, making Coulson laugh. "What if we go find Leo now? How does that sound?" He asked with a gentle smile, now knowing where he was thanks to Grant. The young girl nodded and picked up her miniature bomb up off of the floor. "I can try it on him. Maybe it'll work this time." She said with excitement and started down the stairs to the garage as fast as her feet would carry her. "I want to go with Jem-Jem!" Skye said loudly, pointing towards her sister. May shook her head indicating no. "Pwease." She said with a pout on her lips that made May give in. "Fine, we'll go down there with her." She agreed, beginning to walk down the stairs with Skye in her arms. "Mind talking to Grant?" May called to Coulson from over her shoulder. Coulson nodded and walked down the hall to Grants room. May stepped down each step carefully so that way Skye didn't bump her head. When May reached the garage, she heard screaming right away. "No! Don't put that stupid thing on my head you Neanderthal!" Leo yelled as Jemma tried to pin him on the floor to place the device on him. "I am not a Neanderthal, you-you idiot! She screamed back as Leo pushed her off of himself. "Well then stop trying to kill me like one!" He countered, sitting up from the floor, his blonde curls in a mess. "Quit it you two." May said, snatching the device from Jemma with her free hand. She placed in on a higher shelf in the garage that neither of them could reach and set Skye down on the floor. Little Skye toddled over to Leo and wrapped her arms around him. "You are okay! Daddy said he lost you. I was scared because Gwant was mean to Jem-Jem and mommy wouldn't put me down!" She cheeped in excitement. Leo hugged small Skye back and stuck his tongue out at Jemma, looking at her over Skye's shoulder. Jemma rolled her eyes before walking over to them both and wrapping her arms around them. "Don't forget about me." She said with a smile and placed a kiss on Skye's forehead. Jemma then looked at Fitz and leaned up, placing a very light kiss to his cheek. "You're not too bad but I still don't like you." She said matter a factly. May for once smiled at the three as Phil and Grant came into the garage to join them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story, I'd appreciate your feedback. Also, please comment more prompts you'd like me to write!


End file.
